One Step
by xX-RC-MidKnigtVampire-Xx
Summary: My version of New Moon Bella is about to jump will Edward save her?,Bellas thrown into despare when Edward leaves when he returns what will happen?.Hope you guys like it plz R&R.
1. Prologue

She took one step closer to the edge of the steep cliff

And looked down into the roaring Ocean

One more step and she would topple head first into the dark of abyss

All the hurt would be gone

The loneliness

The heartbreak

The pain

Everything.... gone

She then looked back up from the ocean and looked across at the horizon

The sun was just rising from its slumber coating the horizon in gold and pink.

One thought crossed her mind as her eyes swept the horizon

'He left her, he doesn't love her'

Then as if by magic she could hear another thought

'You know that's not true' it was _his_ voice

With one more look down at the ocean she turned around and ran into the stone cold arms she longed for, for months.

And realised he was right

It wasn't true

He _did _love her.


	2. Beginning

"No,no you cant" Said Bella chokeing back tears.

"Im sorry its the only way" Said Edward not meeting Bella's eyes which where filled with tears.

"No, I thought you loved me"Cried Bella as the tears spilled over.

"No Bella I dont love you,I never did" Edward spoke carmly but still refused to meet Bellas eyes

"But ,but no you said ..."

"I know what I said Bella..".Edward looked up and meet her eyes. "I lied"

"But,But...what?.. you dont lie Edward you never lie"Stutterd Bella in disberlife.

"Everyone lies Bella, including me"

"No, NO! EDWARD DON"T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU!"Screamed Bella the tears comeing out like waterfalls now.

"But I dont need you, Bye Bella I promise you this will be the last time you will see me"

_And with that Edward jumped out the window into the darkness of the night Bella sat there and cried her self to sleep._

**End FlashBack**

**BPOV**

_That was one month ago, he just left me he left me here, crying.  
Well at least he kept one promise, I havn't seen him since.  
He took everything, all the pictures, the presents no memorires of him just blank pages of scrapbooks where his pictures once where.  
I'm all aloune he took my heart with him and he snatched his back so fast I couldn't protest.  
My hearts been breaking for days now.  
It doesn't feel real , I havn't even felt the time go they just pass as swiftly as he went.  
I havn't talked to anyone, noone Jacob has come round sometimes, mostly to glout and tell me he knew Edward wouldn't stay, I guess he was right.  
The're aslways right.  
Everyone is always right Apart from me._

"BELLA TIME FOR SCHOOL!!"Shouted Charlie from down staris,breaking me out of my left later too see if I was okay.

_Well time to face another day._

**EPOV**

_One month.  
One month of hell _

_One month wothout Bella _

_Without her touch Without her kiss _

_Without her smell _

_The smell that made me love everyday, love wakeing up beside her and to hold her _

_Never will I be able to do that again, Unless I go back.  
NO!!! I CAN'T GO BACK!! _

_I'll just show weakness Besides I am enjoying it up here with the Denali coven, Tanya was being kind.  
Alice hasn't talked to me since I arrived here neither had Rosalie which is strange.  
I have to go hunt, maybe that will distract me from Bella If only for a small perioud of time. _

**APOV **

_I can't belive he did it_, he told her he didn't love her and that he lied.

_I thougth as I was sitting in the couch in the living room curled into Jasper.  
I can't belive him!, All becaue of what happend with Jasper, it's not like Jasper doesn't feel awlful as it is, Edwards just being a drama queen again.  
I don't like the way Tanya has been sinking her teeth (no pun intended) into Edward either, I hope they will both learn their lessons._

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked Edward as he came down the stairs.  
"I'm going to hunt" Replied Edward. He was just walking out the door when I got the sudden urge to shout,  
"Why don't you go apologise to Bella while your at it!"

"ALICE I TOLD YOU I CAN'T, I DON'T WANT TO BREAK THE PROMISE!!" He shouted at me.  
"WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE TO ALWAYS LOVE HER AND PROTECT HER!!" I shouted back, I was standing now.  
"LEAVE EM ALOUNE ALICE,IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!!"Before I couled answer he was out the door.  
"Don't worry Alli, He'll come around" Jasper soothed me as I sat back down.  
"I hope so..._Before it's to late_" I added in my head.


	3. Missing You

**A/N**:Here you go the third chapter of One Step, I tried writeing more but i'm gradeuly building up, I hope you like it lke the other chapters :)

I'll try and update soon, Thanks for the other favs and reviews. Please don' stop.

* * *

**BPOV**

I arrived at school and climbed out of my truck.

I began walking towards the school; I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as I walked.

I looked up and caught Angela's stare, her eyes were filled with sorrow, regret and sympathy.

Ben was y her as well with his arm around her waist he gave me a sympathetic smile as well, when I couldn't handle anymore I looked down and carried on walking to homeroom .

My first class was trigonometry but when I arrived we had a supply, Mrs Johnson I think it was. The whole class started miss behaving so I just pulled my IPOD out and put it on shuffle I nearly laughed out loud when I herded the opening lyrics,

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
in a city so dead  
Held up so high  
on such a breakable thread_

It was as if my IPOD read my mind, as the chorus came on I started to fight back tears.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I was about to cry when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and found Mike looking at me the same way Angela and Ben where he gave me a smile and rubbed my shoulder, I smiled back at him.

Then he stopped and went back to his lesson was soon over, I scrambled out of my seat to my next class and before I knew it, It was lunch I grabbed my lunch and went to set at a tabled on my own the same routine I did ever since _Edward _left, everyone pretty much left me alone, they knew well sort of knew how much pain I was going through. Every day I miss him more and more but I know one thing's for sure,

He doesn't miss me.

**EPOV **(Alaska)

I hold no care for her anymore.

I only care about my family, my own kind I don't need stupid little human girls testing my control and risking the lives of my family and the lives of other humans.

She can survive she is after all, human and humans can move on she can live, heartbreak won't last forever.

I was just driving back from the town I wanted to have a look around to see if things had changed and get my mind off of her but now look at me all I do is think about her, _and how much you miss her._ But what does it matter.

She doesn't miss me.

* * *

**A/N**: Well thats the thired chapter please Rate and Reveiw its great to know if you liked it, i'll update soon.


End file.
